Our Little Story
by LittleLadyThatReads
Summary: So, this is what I think on how Natsu and Lucy would meet. It is my very first time posting something like this so don't think anything fancy. No Magic AU. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello?**

Natsu P.O.V

"Yo Stripper, let me teach you how to throw rocks!" I yelled while chucking a rock at his pathetic face.

"Watch me throw better, Pink Sakura!"

"Urghhh! Popsicle you'll regret that!"

"Come at me and I won't regret that either!"

 _'Stupid Frosty, I'll show him tha-'_ my train of thought stopped as a certain redhead yelled, "Do I hear fighting?!"

"H-hey Erza, um w-we were um do-doing-"

"Doing what?"

"UM TEACHING LESSONS"

"Yea what Popsi- I mean my good old buddy _Gray_ said"

"Hmm, I guess that is alright" Erza finally said before leaving. ' _Whew! At least brain freeze is smart enough'._

 _As soon as Erza left we immediately returned to fighting. The little bastard gave me a black eye. '_ _Gonna have to patch this up'_ _I thought as I turned around avoiding the brawl Erza and Mira are in '_ _So much for "Stop Fighting"'._

As I head home, I noticed a newly parked car next door ' _Odd that was definitely not there before'_ and at that very moment one of the doors opened revealing a little girl who is around my age. Her golden hair flowed freely around her while she looked around. And then, those chocolate brown eyes landed on my onyx ones.

"Hello?"

 **Well, hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic and posting it online that is for sure. Please review, cuz I would like to see what may be wrong. So, to let you all know Fairy Tail ain't mine. That is the absolute truth. Lastly, I am sorry for the very tiny chapter. So Goo'Bye!**

 **~Little Lady OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Was Nice Meeting You, Too**

Lucy P.O.V

' _Wahh! Finally free!'_ I thought as I bolted out of that damned car _. 'Yeesh and I thought moving was exciting'_ then, my face hit the door.  
"Lucy, what were you thinking running to the door you know it isn't open yet?!"  
"Wait what? I thought it was" I said feeling like a fool, _'Not my fault I'm excited'_ I thought while lying down on the concrete floor. "And get up from the floor it's dirty" at those words I immediately stood up thinking about the possible worms that may be lurking around.

* _TimeSkip: 5 mins. Later*_

(Still) Lucy .

Finally, the big doors opened. I immediately ran inside only to find it… empty?  
"Daddy, Daddy where are all the couches, and our Flat screen TV, a-and our EVERYTHING?"  
"Lucy, dear, let us just say the moving trucks are a little… late?"  
"Aww" I mumbled, ' _What's going to keep me happy now?'_ "Lucy, why don't you meet the neighborhood kids while we wait for the moving trucks?" mommy said while dialing the moving truck people. ' _Hmm, there is nothing else to do'_ I thought while walking to the door.  
As soon as I got out I carefully took in my surroundings. And soon, my eyes fell on green irises already staring back at me. 'She must be from around here', so mustering up my courage I said, "Hello?"

Natsu P.O.V

"Hello?" the girl said like a tiny bunny. _'Cute, wait why is she looking at me lik-Oh, wait she is waiting for a response isn't she' 'Welp, I am an idiot'._ "Hey, you are new here right?" _'No sh*t Sherlock'_ I can imagine Icy saying that which reminds me I still have to give him a sucker punch. "Yea, I was wondering can you show me around?"  
"Ok, I guess" and then, we walked around the neighborhood doing introductions and sh*t. I even got to punch the Stripper while she distracted/talked to Erza.  
And then the day came to the end. As we walked home cause we are neighbors and all. Then she turned to me and said "You know I never got your name"  
"Oh, it's Natsu Dragneel"  
"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, you know for a girl you have a weird name and voice"  
"Hey, I am a boy! You are a weirdo for thinking that!"  
"Me? You're a weirdo for having pink hair!"  
"IT AIN'T PINK IT'S NATURALLY SALMON!"  
And we bickered back and forth until my mom came out the door. "Natsu, what is all this ruckus?!"  
"Mom, tell Lucy that my hair isn't pink"  
"I don't know, it does look near pink"  
"Ha, told you so!" Lucy said in triumph, _'Ugh! Mommy why?!'_ I thought feeling defeated.  
Sensing my distress, Lucy gave me a hug. "Fine, it's salmon" at those words I looked up giving her my signature toothy grin while she blushed a bit. "Well, I have to go it was nice meeting you, Natsu"  
"It was nice meeting you, too"

 **Well, this is le last chapter. Like last time please review because I'd like to know what is wrong with my grammar and all that.** **So, to let you all know Fairy Tail ain't mine. That is the absolute truth.** **And sorry if you don't like short chapters. So, Goo 'Bye.**

 **~Little Lady OUT**


End file.
